Taste of Youth: Chapter 23
Chris P.O.V Now Josh blacked out. It was as if, the males on this quest were taking turns to black out. Kynigos raised his sword and was about to attack Josh again, when I grabbed with his. "Not going to happen." Despite using only one hand and I was using two, I knew he was going to overpower me soon. He pushed down more, was it me or was he stronger? In a desperate attempt, I kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards, giving me some breathing room. "Have you been working out Kenny? Because your clearly stronger than before." I asked sarcasticly. "I have you to thank Son of Nyx." He took something out it was the golden apple I had given him earlier. "Unfortunately it doesn't give me complete immortality, which is why I still need the map!" "Okay the purpose of me giving you that apple was for you to stop bugging us, not for you to just grow stronger and attack us...again" ''I countered. Clearly ignoring my smart-mouthed comment, Kynigos continued, "I cannot have anybody interrupting my search, so die!" He swung his sword at me. I dodged the attack, he quickly attacked again swinging the sword at my neck, I dodged the strike by ducking. Some poison dripped from his sword, hitting my Jacket, making a hole in it as well as making a hissing sound. ''Hydra Poison, just great. I complained to my himself. I jumped back to gain some room. I looked at the others, Kat trying to get Josh to wake up while holding the map like her life depended on it, Cheyyenne was standing infront of them ready to protect them if necessary. I knew I had to finish this quick, Josh was injuried and I was drained of power. I needed to gained the advantage and strike quick and hard, knocking him out long enough so we could escape. I drew my sword and threw it at him, which he deflected easily. I took my chance, I ran up to him and up my hands to his head. I began making a prison of darkness around his head then as quickly as I created it, it crushed it, along with his mind. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell. He wasn't dead...''yet. ''So we had to quickly get out of here. I went to Josh. I gave him some ambrosia and he instantly looked better. I carried him, luckily he wasn't that heavy. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" I said to the others. The three of us, ran down the hill. "Where next?" Cheyyenne asked. "South Dakota." Kat replied without heistating. "How do you know?" I asked. "I just...know." Kat said obviously she was unsure. We kept and didn't stop until we were far away enough from the hill. Even there was a lot distance between us, I could hear Kynigos's cry of anger. Taste of Youth <-------Chapter 22 Chapter 24-----> Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page